Voyeur
by FeeferJ
Summary: Her hands wandered over her body with practiced ease, her heated skin tempered by cool fingertips and vivid memories. Memories that weren’t hers. She wondered if she’d always been a voyeur then, or if it had been his influence


_Author's Notes: My playlist makes me write things like this. This hasn't been beta'd, and it's nearly three in the morning. My apologies, but the bunny wouldn't let me sleep until I wrote this. And also, I still suck at smut. Hopefully soullesslover, and DeepSaltWater will rub off on me Crosses fingers_

It had been one of those nights. The kind of night that found her ensconced in her bedroom, music playing quietly, scented candles flickering in the darkness. The breeze from the open window caused the sheer curtains to flutter around her pale body as she swayed in the moonlight, the light tracing every inch of untouched skin. The crisp night air sent a shiver down her spine as she trailed a delicate hand down the slim arm raised above her head, her hips accentuating the seductive rhythm filtering through her speakers.

It was one of those nights, where the dreams had driven her from her bed- the pulsing desire in her veins making sleep impossible. She could feel the phantom caress of her dream lover, the caress she'd known so many times- and yet, had never known at all. A vision of heated, hazel eyes flashed behind her closed lids, and she had to stifle the moan that rose in her throat. Her hands wandered over her body with practiced ease, her heated skin tempered by cool fingertips and vivid memories; memories that weren't hers. She wondered if she'd always been a voyeur then, or if it had been his influence. She knew what sex tasted like, what a hot mouth and talented tongue could do, the joy of a quick fuck in a back alley, how nails felt dragged across flesh again and again, and she knew the relief of orgasm; through his eyes. Her breath hitched as her palms ran over her sensitized nipples, her body humming with need, and a delicious throbbing between her thighs.

She made her way toward the bed, joined by her second hand memories, intent on satisfaction. Slipping between the sheets, her hand crept over the taut flesh of her belly before reaching its destination.

It had been one of those nights. The kind of night that found him pacing the hardwood floors of his bedroom, while the soft sounds of music filtered through the wall and the scent of her Lotus Blossom candles drifted to him on the wind. The breeze from the open window caused the dark curtains to flutter around his muscular frame, and carried the scent of her arousal to him. It was always the same, nights like this. He would hear her stifled moans as she dreamt before the music would play, and she would light the candles. These were the nights that he listened to her moans and brought himself over the edge; the nights that he allowed himself to fantasize that he was the one causing the sounds coming from the other side of the wall.

She slipped one finger, and then two, inside of herself before pumping the digits. Her thumb circled her clit as she established a rhythm, and allowed his memories to play before her closed eyes.

He lay in his bed as his hand moved slowly up and down his shaft. He listened to her moans and the occasional whimper, as he pleasured himself; the smell of sex clinging to the air, heady and strong. He groaned at her whispered, "Oh god." It wouldn't be long now.

She felt the pressure building, her muscles tensed and coiled and she reveled in the memory of his orgasm. It was enough to push her over the edge, and she came with a whispered, "Oh god."

His orgasm tore through him, and he bit back a growl. The animal inside temporarily satiated he relaxed against the pillows, his thoughts resting on the girl on the other side of the wall. "Soon."

She felt bone-less, every muscle in her body lax, as a contented feeling washed over her. Her thoughts drifted back to the man on the other side of the wall. "Soon."

**Sneaker Pimps- Half Life**

Half life wastes before it goes  
It's funny how your bee sting touch never leaves me whole  
It's not enough to stay here almost trying  
You keep your last laugh watch this dying  
It's just half time vertigo  
And if you want an answer I don't know

If you had completed me  
Don't think I'd be pleased with you  
Don't think I'd compete with you  
With half of me to take

Half life nothing I'd call home  
It's lucky how these phantom limb bee stings never show  
It's not enough to leave this falling kindly  
You burn my star down twice as brightly  
It's just your half light undertow  
But if you need forgiveness I don't know

Half light breaks with nothing wrong  
Just a corner of my bed where you don't belong  
It's kind of you to notice no one's dying  
You choked your last laugh almost crying  
It's just your half life long to know  
And if you need a reason so it goes


End file.
